


A taste of the good in me *-*

by selflessbellamy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Temptations, heated arguments, too much lust... I can't even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selflessbellamy/pseuds/selflessbellamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke Griffin's partnership has never been a walk on roses; in fact, it's the straight opposite, but what happens, if one day their usual heated argument turns into something unexpected? (Prompt from Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A taste of the good in me *-*

_A blazed look to her face, the by now well-known thunderstorm thriving in her eyes. Again, it was his fault, because it was always his fault._

"You're such an asshole!" _Here we go,_ Bellamy thought as Clarke shouted at him, her cheeks red from frustration, but sadly you could not blame her, since their partnership had been rocky for a while, and it did not necessarily help that whenever they would suddenly erupt of the anger towards each other, there happened to be people, who were too lazy to do anything but enjoy the show. 

"Suck it up, Clarke! I did it to find Octavia!" Perhaps it was time for Bellamy to realize that no idiot in this camp would ever come to understand exactly how much his little sister - the last thing he had left - meant to him, not even Clarke, who had previously tried to. But as of this moment,  _The Princess_ had given up. 

"You did it to get yourself killed! Because you're so stupid, and impulsive and-" Her lungs were heaving for the air, which had been taken from them in the matter of seconds: partly because of the screaming, partly because of the unchanged expression on his face. It was no use - Realizing that, she trailed off. 

"What Clarke? Why do you care?!" As much as he wanted to walk away from the argument, the reply to that question was a strange temptation. 

"Because I know you're not like that! You're better than this, Belllamy - Stop pretending otherwise." At those words, he stepped closer, towering over her in a way that made it clear how much taller, he was. 

 _Personal space,_ Clarke thought, not of intimidation, however she still took a few, slow steps backwards until she felt her spine being supported against the wall around camp. 

He was standing too close now, and Clarke was trapped, unable to ignore the dark eyes glued on hers, and she could easily have counted all of the freckles on his face _(not that she wanted to)._ Suddenly, her heart started beating faster than normal, but it was easy to contribute it to the intensity of his stare. Then, barely even blinking, Bellamy murmured: “Are you sure that’s how you want it?” But her confusion was left unwanted, when he lowered his face down to her neck, kissing it. Unintentionally, Clarke closed her eyes, while after trying to mask reactions of surprise, her mind shortly shut down. Knowing he had to stop, Bellamy had to suppress an unexpected feeling of want, his eyes finally again meeting hers, yet he did not take a lot of time to read the emotions in them; they were pretty clear after all.

“I stopped pretending. Happy? Because in the end, this could simply be a taste of _me._ ” Upon whispering those words in her ear, Bellamy turned around on his heal, leaving her conflicted like never before: _What just happened?_

* * *

 

“Please don’t make me hate you, Bellamy! If you bring up my mom one more time I swear to God, I’ll - “ This was their third argument, since the adults had come down to Earth; a thing, which quite shockingly had not done anything good - in fact, them wanting to have some sort of authority despite not knowing a crap, caused nothing but commotion, pissed off people and of course… _The fights._

“Don’t you understand?! This isn’t only about your mother, because none of them have any idea of what they are doing. Adults have and will always be clueless about their actions, there’s nothing we can do about that!” Within the five seconds it took for Bellamy to catch his breath, he caught Clarke’s eye, and the look in it was bold unlike anything he had ever seen before, almost as if she was capable of staring right through him to uncover all of his secrets. _Now, it was like she knew him…_

Before sinking in his stare once again, Clarke got a hold of herself for one more second, asking with her voice low: “Do you still think about it?”

He did not want to pretend that he did not know what she meant; it would not be worth it.

 _Lie,_ his mind kept demanding something, which would have been easy for him in any other situation, yet somehow Bellamy knew that it could not save him here.

“Yes,” The word seemed so simple once it had finally escaped, although it had haunted his mind for days that had gone by as months, “But it doesn’t make sense.”

“Why not?” This time, she took a step closer, which caused him to wonder what was a suitable reply to that question.

“Because we’re supposed to hate each other’s guts.” He smiled down at her.

“I still hate you,” _No fucking kidding._ Until that incident nearly two weeks ago, their relationship was at least certain - Maybe it was not an entirely good one, however they were _so_ sure about it - Sure that no feelings were going to worsen their partnership, since there of course, wasn’t any at all. Then, he had to go in and screw everything up like usual… “So is it bad that I want another taste?” Clarke continued.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, his fingers travelled along her spine, creating shivers.

 _“Bellamy…”_ She signed, when he started kissing her neck again, at first feeling a hint reasonable guilt, which quickly began to vanish as Clarke gave in, closing her eyes and relaxing. The kisses planted on her skin then turned hungrier, breeding that want once more. Something, none of them could afford right now. Clarke wanted to kiss him… Like _really_ kiss him, and that would end badly.

“We can’t do this. Not for the time being. There’s - I really want it - It won’ be right.” Sometimes, you just have to face the fact that on Earth, there is more than lust and troubled, confusing feeling, which have never come to surface before. Things that are important.

* * *

 

“I’m saying this to you as your friend, Clarke: Kiss him and get it over with. You haven’t spoken properly to him in days, and the camp is falling apart without anyone kicking the adults’ asses.” Deep down, Raven was right. Maybe an occasional ‘what are you doing?’ stare wasn’t exactly what you could call communication.

She wished it was that simple.

Yet no one seemed to really understand.

“Definitely not.” Became Clarke’s reply, because she was too tired off this problem to make a big deal out of it, resting her slightly head on her hand. It was nighttime, which meant that they should be going to bed, so they had a chance of being rested tomorrow morning, but Clarke could not sleep.

_Bellamy had her sleepless._

“What about some hate sex? I’m sure that it will be great for your partnership.” Even though Raven said it in a serious tone, the suggestion had to be a joke. _Or what?_

“Now, you’re officially setting me up for disaster.”

* * *

 

But kissing it was…

Actually, this time none of them even bothered to remember, what they had been fighting about; every single previous thought disappeared from their minds, crumbled to dust as their lips crashed together, evoking a brightly burning fire. One of his hands were tangled in her golden hair, the other fitting perfectly around her waist, and _her_ hands travelled everywhere from his hair to his back.

Personal space was no longer; in that moment, they melted together as one. Then, the only thought, which popped into Clarke’s head, when she finally got some revenge for the times, where he had kissed her neck - was that maybe sometimes love could spring from hate.


End file.
